Empty Lips
by Black Angel Winges
Summary: Zoro finds Sanjis lips to be annoying when empty... very cute but also has a lot of bad langue. please tell me wither to continue or not... Thank You! P.S. Read and Review!


One Piece fan fiction

Title: Empty Lips

Paring: Zoro X Sanji

Rating: T for the cuteness and the boy kissing…

Warning: This contains strong langue, suggestive actions, and BOY LIP ON LIP ACTION! YAHEY! Don't like… Don't read…

Date: 4/25/07

Summary: Zoro finds Sanjis lips annoying when there not occupied with something….

Authors Note: You know where I'm going with this right? If you don't … Heh ur purdy dense, poor bastard! You need me to end ur life? Well anyway here you go…

Begin….

It was a warm day and the sun was high above the clouds, perfect time of day to lie out on deck for a nap aboard the Going Merry. As usual the green haired swordsman was lending up against the mast, snoring away, without a care in the world, when he felt his lap get suddenly heavier for some reason. At first he thought it was part of his dream and paid it no mind, until it wasn't disappearing any time soon.

Zoro cracked open an eye. The sun creating a daze before him, so he tried taking in a little at a time. As soon as his vision cleared he shifted his eyes downward to the mystery weight on his lap. Their, sitting on him was a pile of golden blond hair belonging to a certain ero cook. At first Zoro did nothing but stare dumfounded at the sight. _"I must still be dreaming"… _he thought.

Zoros stirring to conciseness had caused the blonds eyes to drift slowly open to a not-so-happy sight of Zoro looking very annoyed and very grumpy down at him. As soon as Zoros slow-ass-brain registered that he was no longer sleeping and that the head lying in his lap was not _just_ his imagination, his eyes shot open in realization of his situation.

"OI! You Shitty ERO COOK! Where do you think your putting that PICE-O-SHIT head of Ur's?!" Zoro barked out at the confused chief.

"Huh? Wah…?" His eyes looked daze and blurry like at the moment, not really minding that the swordsmen insulted him at all, (way out of character for him, but hey, his head was throbbing at the moment) and he didn't have the energy to yell back.

"How did I get outside? …" Zoro didn't care what the chief was mumbled about; all he wanted was for Sanjis to get off his lap. Before the green haired man had a chance to yell at Sanji, however, he did a double take and saw something different about his fellow crew member. His lips weren't occupied with the usual death sick. It was strangely weird and made Zoro fell uncomfortable, which often never happens to the stubborn minded swordsmen.

"Oi…shitty cook? You okay?" Sanjis eyes went back to Zoros after taking in his surroundings and hearing the now mellow voice of the swordsmen. Zoro had a very odd looking exasperation of concern written across his face that in turn made the cook worrier (just a tad).

"Yeah I'm fine…but…how did I get here? Wait… I was in the galley washing dishes when…" He cringed at a sudden jolt of pain that went through his skull. He brought his hand to the back of his head where he felt a wet spot, grunted in confusion, then pulled his hand back to find that his fingers where covered in blood.

"NANI?! What's this?" Zoro was just as shocked as he was and that's when it hit Sanji.

"Now I remember! That BASTARD! He's going To PAY! I swear when I get through with him!"

Flash Back

Sanji was washing the dishes after their meal and Luffy was forced to

repair the chair that he had broken by leaning back to far in and was hammering away when the head of the hammer slipped off in one of Luffys hard stokes (Okay…he was flinging it around like a mad man but no one need to know that). The hammers head flew off and hit Sanji, _quite hard_, in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and leaving a big bump and a wide gash that was oozing with blood. Luffy on the other hand was running around in circles spouting out nonsense like "SORRY! SANJI! SORRY!!" and "OH GOD! OH MAN!" and "He's Bleeding!" and "OH! NO! I'm going to DIE! ". But then he decided on pretending it never happen (in his own head) and plopped the passed out blond in Zoros lap and ran off. Hoping that the angry, feuding, blond, wouldn't find him and invoke his wrath upon him…

End of flash back

"When I get my hands on that Bastard… EH!" Sanji tried lifting his head up but the shock of pain that went through his skull prevented him in doing so.

"So your not okay you BAKA!" Sanji tried to glare at Zoro for his insult but his eyes keep blurring and it was getting harder to focuses.

"You're a hopeless bastard…" Zoro gave an evil grin and the cook chewed on his own gums' in frustration.

"Oi…SHUT UP!… Marimo Head…" the words coming out as a weak half mumble.

Since Sanji couldn't move until the world stopped spinning. Zoro was forced to keep the head of the frustrated Sanji on his lap until he recovered. Silences was now all around them. Both didn't talk nor look at the other. Zoro was pissed that his lap was serving as a pillow at the moment and yet he really wasn't, just stubborn that he had saw something different about the cook and he wasn't willing to admit it to himself. This was probably the only REAL contacted of each others body they had since they first met each other (if you count fighting and yelling in each others faces, touching). It felt short like they where getting to know one another through the others body, this little thing know as Nakama.

Zoro finally looked down at the black suit; blue pin striped, dress shirt and that blond hair, with that curly eye brow, that Zoro always made fun. Then again… Sanji looked shorta good at the moment.

"_Wow…he is kinda handsome and I kinda like it when he's not spurting out bullshit from those lips…lips?"_

Zoro unintentionally stared at Sanjis lips for the longest time, so long in fact that Sanji had noticed and was beginning to get just a tad bit nervous

"_The back of my head better start getting better soon before this shitty swordsmen dose something were both going to regret!"_

"Oi!" Sanji yelled out, breaking Zoros concentration as he went from Sanjis lips to his eyes in mere seconds

"Eh?…"

"What are you look'n at? You sea-weed head!?" Zoros eyes went big.

"Uh…Nothing." He looked the other way, a splash of pink dashed across his cheeks in an awkward blush at being found out.

"_Shit! He spotted me!"_

"YEAH RIGHT! Spit it out right now! You better not be looking at me in a weird kinda way or I'll kick your ass! SICK-O!" Zoro bear his teeth in anger.

"WHAT EVER! YOU CURLLY EYE BROW FREAK! It just your DAMN lips!… They just look so EMPTY without something in between them! It's just…so…WIERD!"

Sanjis mouth dropped open. Zoro was staring at his lips. Just the thought off his eyes violating him made his hands shoot up to cover them from his sight.

"Oi! Oi! What the hell are you looking there for you pervert." Zoro blushed again, a little darker this time at being called a pervert.

"I am not! It's just strange that you don't have anything in your mouth is ALL!" Sanji could feel the alternate motive and although seeing a blushing Zoro was quit cute at the moment, as well as a shock to him, he still felt the need to teases him a little more.

"_Dose that stupid swordsmen think he can say that lying down? And why dose he look so damn cute when his face is all red like that?!"_

Sanji grinned evilly as another thought hit him.

"Oh? Is zat so?" Zoro knew what was coming next, he half expected it from the blond.

"Dose that mean you want to occupy them for me?" Zoros whole body turn a whole shade of red, even though he tried desperately in vain to not show it.

"_WHAT?! What is THAT suppose to mean?" _Zoro thinking this.

"Are you STUPID or something?!" Is all Zoro could yell out.

"HAHAHAH…No I really think YOU"RE the one who's STUPID Saying shitty things like "Your lips look weird when there's not something in them." and crap like that. I think this means that you're looking at me more then I want you to. Shit-For-Brains!" Zoro was just staring at Sanji, confused. He still didn't get it.

"Um…" Zoro thought. "Is that a yes?…You want me to help with your empty lip problem?…Or a no?…" Sanji didn't expect that reaction and even though he said it in the most innocent way it still sounded kinda pervert to Sanji and he knew, he was one after all! Now he was feeling a little awkward and wanted to end this bizarre conversation. Then a wired thought hit him. _"He WANTS to help with my empty lip problem? Dose he understand what he's saying? Or is he just stupid like I thought?"_

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID SWORDSMEN! All it means it that I don't want your ugly mug looking at me in the wrong way…UGH!" He bit back a grunt of pain that surged throw his head. Zoro saw this and stayed silent for a bit. Knowing the cook had over done it, he didn't feel like arguing anymore with the stubborn chief.

"Oi?" Sanji broke the silence again drawing Zoros attention downwards to the head in his lap once more.

"Get me a cig, well yah? It's in my pant pocket, can't reach unless I bend…" Zoro sighed, not liking being told what to do but had decided that he was tired of fighting with him and that the injured cook was in no condition to move at the moment. He looked down at Sanjis pant pocket, fumbled around in it until he found the rolled joint, pulled it out and sit it between Sanjis lips for him. Zoro didn't like it, it was wearing down on him. He needed to be the one to occupy those soft looking lips, not that death stick! Suddenly Zoro developed a sudden jealousy towards all cigarettes in his mind and mentally cursed himself for helping it.

"Eh?" Sanji saw the loathing glint in the corner of Zoros eyes, suggesting he was pretty mad at something (manly him) _maybe_…

"Oi?…"

"_Whoa! He looks pissed! … But why?… Did I say something wrong? Uh? Is it… my lips… the cigarette! That's it!…He was saying something about that earlier"_

"You just going to keep staring with that pissed off look on your face or are you going to tell me what crawled up your ass and died?! You Stupid Marimo Head!"

"Shitty, Ero, Bastard, Cook! I'm not looking at you!" Sanji knew it. "The cig?…" Zoro pulled back, a little in shock.

"_The Hell?! He Knew?"_

Sanji grin around the unlit cig still hanging in his mouth.

"So it is the cig…" Zoro was now beyond embarrassed and just wanted to bolt right then and there until he saw Sanjis hand move to the cig, pluck it from his lips and crush it. Then he tossed what was left to the side.

"UH?!"

"Well now, how about I try occupying my lips with something better? Now that I no longer need your lap" Zoro didn't get the first part but the second part made him feel kinda sad. The cooks head leaving his lap after he had finally gotten use to it made him felt quit used by the love cook.

As he was thinking he didn't realize that he now had pressure being added to the back of his head pulling him forward slightly until he felt nice, warm, soft, lips, brushing against his. Nothing rough, just light pressure against the other in a sweet kiss. Sanji pulled away slowly, eyes locking with Zoros the whole time, looking for any negative reaction. All he could see was the rosy blush spread across Zoros tan features and a little more confusion, staring down at him. His lips parted slightly, unmoving.

"There! Now there not empty anymore." Sanji gave Zoro his charming smile before getting up to brushing himself off. He turn towards the galley, leaving the speechless, confused, swordsmen on the deck, face red and quite turn on by the cooks actions…

Later

Sanji beat the crap out of Luffy and tired his rubber ass to the chair that he got done fixing. Then finished washing the dishes, no longer needing the nicotine rush from his cigs instead thought of how he could occupy his empty lips later with a certain swordsmen.

END

Authors Note: So? How was it? Did you like? Did you not like? Questions are always welcome in Aki Hime land… HOPEED YOU ENJOYED!!!

Tell me whither to continue or not…


End file.
